Technical Field
The present invention relates to a pixel circuit, and in particular, to a pixel circuit with a charge sharing function.
Related Art
Along with the advancement of information technologies, applications for displays have increased in popularity. Existing displays are mostly provided with thin panels, and are widely applied to electronic devices such as personal computers, notebook computers, tablet computers, and smart phones. The resolution of the panel is increasingly improved, to provide better image quality to a user. However, along with the increase of the resolution of the panel, power consumption of the panel is also increased.
For a portable electronic product, power consumption caused by a high-resolution panel will generally greatly reduce the time for which a battery-operated device can operate. Therefore, a method and apparatus to reduce the power consumption of the panel is of a considerable importance in this field.